Avatar Aang's Wise Advice
by apedarling
Summary: Some one-shots of the wise Avatar Aang and his amazing advice giving skills. Enjoy;)
1. Lin

Avatar Aang's Wise Advice  
Chapter 1: Lin

Lin walked up to the main house in air temple island dragging her feet and letting them stay connected to the earth for far too long. She stopped when she got to the door, and took a deep breath. She knocked and waited, hopping that it was Aang who answered.

After a short pause he opened the door looking as if he had been sleeping.

"Aang." She looked down in shame.

"Lin!" He exclaimed. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

He grabbed her shoulders. Her green eyes met grey and she felt even worse. "I'm fine. I hope I didn't cause much worry. I just.-" She tried to look away. "I had to get away."

Aang looks at her for awhile, not really sure what to say to the young woman. She'd been gone for an entire week. Of course people were worried.

She hadn't told anyone that she was going, she just left.

Her mother told everyone to give her space. They didn't worry _that _much., but Tenzin was a mess. He tried to hide it but they'd barely ever been apart and he was just confused on why she wouldn't tell him where she was going, or why she wouldn't have invited him to come along.

He spoke up, wanting to know more. "You had to get away from what?"

Tears start to fill her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She's wasn't a child anymore, running to him when she's scrapped a knee.

She sighed. "From Tenzin."

The avatar's eyes widened. "But, you love Tenzin."

"I know. You know I do." She replied quickly.

"And don't you dare think for a second that I don't." she added defiantly.

He nodded, he knew that she loved him. Everyone knew.

"Ok, then… I know not to pry, you're grown up, you like your space. But Lin, why would you need to get away from Tenzin?"

He desperately wanted to know. He had to try without pushing her. He's always had this need to solve everyone's problems. But he knew how Toph was. And he had learned that Lin was the same way. He would have to go slowly with her.

"I just, I needed to see If I could be…without him." She looked down.

Realization stuck him.

"And you couldn't" He stated, understanding.

She closed her eyes, trying not to let this get the better of her.

"I couldn't." She breathed out.

"How could I have let this happen?"

" I'm supposed to be tough, and be able to stand on my own-"

"-Your supposed to be you Lin. Not what everyone thinks you should be. You of all people should know that. And you have proven yourself many times that you can stand on your own, and take care of yourself."

She tightens her fists and slows her breathing.

"Then why can't I fathom the idea of not being with him? She whispers.

"I tried to be away. I tried to not be with him, just to see how I would react. But, every day just got worse and worse. I couldn't imagine a life without him in it. He's always been there, since before I can remember."

She lets a tear fall.

He wipes it away.

"Lin, there is nothing wrong with loving someone. And giving yourself to them completely. You two are a part of one another, and…I've been saying this since you were little, you're sort of a matched set." He smiled.

"And why on earth do you want to see what it would be like without him? If you love someone, then why practice not being together?"

She had been waiting for this.

"I just- was preparing myself in case he ever realized that I'm n- not. What he wants."

He almost gasped at her words. "Oh Lin. You are most definitely, without a doubt, what he wants. You have to know that." he begged her to believe him.

"But Uncle…he's never even known anyone else! I've been his only choice. The one that he just fell into place with because there was no one else."

He is so taken aback by this girls inner thoughts. He's never imagined that she felt this way. She's always seamed so carefree and almost boastful that Tenzin was always with her. He never imagined that somewhere deep down, she thought that she wasn't worthy of his son."

"Lin." he whispered. "Lin please don't think this way."

He can't stand to see her like this. She's always been a daughter to him, loved fully by him and his wife. He is now uncertain on how to move forward with her.

How can someone so confident and carefree have created this terrible thought deep within their mind? Now he thinks that she has thought this for a long time, and has only now done something about it. That is how Bei Fongs were. They pushed their problems away, too stubborn to deal with them.

"All I can do is hug you." He says finally.

"I know that it isn't much, and even If I could do something more, I would still need a hug in the end.

She almost smiles, but looks slightly disappointed at his lack of advice. He's always been the one that she had gone to about Tenzin, or even about her mother or his children. And now all he was offering was a hug? And even worse, she could see the pity written all over his face.

She stepped into his awaiting arms and buried her tear stained face into his robes. The robes that were just like Tenzin's. He rubbed her back soothingly and it reminded her of once when she was small and Tenzin had accidentally knocked the wind out of her. Her mother was at work and Tenzin carried her all the way to the meditation pavilion. Aang immediately took her into his arms and rocked her until she could breath well enough to hop down and chase Tenzin all the way to the bison caves.

She silently chuckled at the memory.

He pulled her away and held her by the shoulders.

"You know that you have to tell Tenzin exactly how you feel."

She wasn't sure if she was ready for that, but she knew that it had to be done.

"I've always told you; honesty is the most important thing in a relationship. So many things could be prevented if everyone would just be honest with one another."

"I know. Thank you Aang. For listening. For always listening."

She bowed to him deeply

He lifted her and placed a kiss at the crown of her head.

"Your mother taught me how to listen." He said with smirk.

"Well then, I guess I have to thank her too."

"Nah, I'll take the credit." They both smiled, and she knew what she had to do.

"Go on now. He has been waiting for you to come back. He's missed you terribly."

She wasn't afraid anymore, she had missed him too, and was now excited to see him again.

She spun around with a wave and walked faster than she had come.

He watched her go, wishing that he could have offered better advice.

He turned to go inside.

"How does Uncle Iroh always give such good advice? We've got to visit soon."

* * *

Really hope you liked it! Please review^^


	2. Toph

Avatar Aang's Wise Advice  
Chapter 2: Toph

* * *

So, so tired, she rustled awake.

Aang was sitting on the edge of her bed looking exhausted.

She glanced down at the young girl sleeping in her arms. Lin was sound asleep, with her eyes screwed shut, trying to forget the earlier events. Her dark hair lay over one shoulder and her small hand griped her mother's shirt collar. Little Lin had a bruise on her left arm, and a nasty scar on her leg where they had tried to cut her free.

Toph shuddered to think of the kidnappers who took her daughter, and hugged her tighter.

She knew that Aang wasn't asleep and spoke into the darkness of her bedroom.

"I'm not even going to argue about you being here." She looked at Lin and new tears filled her clouded eyes.

"Aang." She cried. "I'm the world's most terrible mother."

She hated herself right now for putting her child in danger.

The avatar looked down at his lifelong friend and her daughter. He thought of Lin as a niece. They were his family.

"Toph, everything you did to get her back, just proves that you are the worlds greatest."

He argued.

"She could be scarred forever by this!" Toph yelled, overwhelmed and frustrated.

"What if it changes her? She's been hurt, Aang. I can't believe I let this happen." She was loosing it, and he knew it.

"You couldn't have prevented any of this-"

"I chose this job! I chose this life for us! I didn't have to. I could have made a better life for her." She interrupted.

He was ready for an argument now. He wasn't going to let this women think she was anything less then a hero, and an absolutely amazing mother.

"The city needs you, Toph. The world needs you. You're ok aren't you? You guys are ok! Please listen to me!" He tried to calm down his sobbing friend.

He'd never seen his earth bending master like this. She was so worried about her daughter that it was killing her.

"Look, she has the best life and family you could have given her." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She has me…and Katara, and Sokka, and Zuko and Tenzin! She has Kya and Bumi. And we will always love her. We will love her no matter what."

This brought new kinds of tears to the chief of police's eyes.

"She has a great future ahead of her. She's smart and bright and confident and strong like you, Toph. She's just like you and she will never be alone."

"She will never be alone." He repeated.

He let her take in all that he had said, before he asked, "are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think so."

"She has the best mother the spirits could have provided her." He added.

"I know." She replied finally, smiling. "And the best Uncle."

He beamed.

"Thanks Aang." She punched his arm…_hard_.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading^^


End file.
